


（堂良）祝好（一）

by nikesi9090



Series: 祝好 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikesi9090/pseuds/nikesi9090





	（堂良）祝好（一）

雨后的青州空气变得十分清新，一场大雨下的似乎不够透，气压有那么一点点的低，微微的，让人有些莫名的烦躁。

不算很大的单身公寓里，孟鹤堂躺在沙发上，微闭着眼。虽开了空调，黏腻的带着高湿度的空气还是让他出了些薄汗。

“啧，好热。”

孟鹤堂随手扯了下休闲短袖的领口，微蹙着眉，手里的扇子摇动了几下。

“孟哥，在哪儿呢？”

电话响起，是孟鹤堂手下的一个娃娃，名叫秦霄贤，最是天性单纯个性活泼的一个。

“孟哥，没事儿的话你来局里一趟呗，咱旁边新开了一家淮扬菜，奇了怪了，那甜不齁搜的玩意儿这家做的还挺好吃，咱中午一起去尝尝呗。”

孟鹤堂嘴里答应着，挂了电话，换了身常服，看着感觉天气还要下雨，又多带了把雨伞，收拾妥当了以后，才出门去。

青州市公安局

孟鹤堂刚到了办公室，迎面栾云平走了过来。

“小孟啊，来介绍一下，这是今年刚从公安大学法医系毕业的高材生啊，分来了我们局里，正好，你们认识认识，以后合作还多着呢。”

孟鹤堂看着栾云平身后的那个小伙子，微卷的头发，精瘦的身材，棱角分明的脸，还挺好看的。“你好，我叫孟鹤堂，刑侦七队的队长，以后多多指教。”

孟鹤堂堆出一个笑，伸出了右手。那人似乎不怎么热情，抬眼看了看眼前这个笑容灿烂的家伙，轻轻回握了下手，就随即松开，淡淡的说了句，“你好，我叫周九良”

气氛突然一下子变得很尴尬，还是栾云平接过话茬子，说着，“小周啊，年纪小脸皮薄，还没熟悉，可能还有点生疏，没关系，以后一起走几个案子就好了。”孟鹤堂也打着哈哈说“没事儿没事儿，诶对了，一会中午我们队准备去旁边新开的淮扬菜馆去吃饭，小周和栾哥一起来吧，就当一块认识认识了，怎么样？”

栾云平笑笑说，“我就不去了，你们一群年轻人我去了也拘束不是，你们带着小周一起吧。你觉得呢，小周？”

周九良看着自说自话的两人，心想，我答应了吗你们就自己决定了？

“我不想去，我先走了。”周九良说完转身就走了，留下孟鹤堂和栾云平站在原地。

“栾哥，这孩子什么来头？这么刺儿头？这以后可怎么管哦。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，栾云平也有些无奈，说“这孩子可能性格就这样，但是他的专业水平没话说，在校期间全优毕业的，要不然也不会一毕业就分来我们局里不是，哎呀，可能就是慢热，还能有你小孟孟交不到的朋友？”

孟鹤堂无奈扶额，说“那好吧，我再好好努努力，争取早日暖化这冰山吧。”

栾云平又随便寒暄了几句就走了，孟鹤堂也回去队里，刚进屋，一群小崽子就围了上来，兴冲冲的问，“孟哥今儿要请客吃饭是不是呀？”孟鹤堂嗔怪似的瞪了他们一下，说，“一群小狼崽子，就惦记着吃。”

嘴上笑骂着，脸上却挡不住的笑开了花，招呼他们拿着衣服准备一起去吃饭。小屋里欢声笑语，热闹非凡，门外路过一个人，看着屋里热热闹闹的样子，停住了脚步，直愣愣的望着，望着屋里中心的那个好看的男人。

他怎么这么开心？周九良想着，怎么会有人可以一直在笑？周九良已经不记得自己多久没有好好笑过了。

他讨厌开心的人。


End file.
